moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Konklawe cz. 1
Sądze że powinniśmy interweniować.- powiedział Vulaus. Człowiek Czystej Krwi stał w jednej z komnat swojej Nieskończonej Akademii wbijając wzrok w hologram Ohewa. Komnata w której przebywał Vulaus była jedną wielką zbrojownią- trzymane były tutaj wszystkie bronie które w swej długiej historii Lawan Ur zdobyło. Kronikarz stwierdził że będzie to dobre tło dla całej rozmowy. - Nie widzę w tym sensu, Vulausie.- odpowiedział Ohew, tonem nie zdradzającym najmniejszego zaangażowania emocjonalnego.- Młodsze rasy prowadziły i będą prowadzić niszczycielskie konflikty między sobą nawzajem. Gdybyśmy wtrącali się w każdy z nich... - Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia, przyjacielu.- odpowiedział Kronikarz, spoufalając się niespodziewanie.- Niemniej obawiam się że jeśli nie zgasimy płomyka który pojawił się pod naszym domem to możemy pewnego dnia obudzić się otoczeni morzem ognia. Ohew drgnął lekko. - Ogień nie jest dla nas wyzwaniem, podobnie jak kryzys który przechodzi obecnie wyspa.- odpowiedział Człowiek Czystej Krwii, tonem zdradzającym pewne rozdrażnienie.- Dlaczego właściwie się do mnie zwracasz, Kronikarzu? Vulaus wziął głęboki wdech. Pod nieobecność Mistrza członkowie Konklawe musieli ustalać pomiędzy sobą wszelkie działania. Jeśli Kronikarz chciał wyjśc z propozycją zaangażowania się w trwający konflikt musiał czuć, że posiada poparcie większości członków. Lid'Og poprze go bez zawachania, Vulaus nawet nie musiał się go pytać. Ze'ew przez chwilę się stawiał, jednak ostatecznie jego sentyment do ludzkości przeważył i zgodził się z towarzyszem że trzeba zakończyć trwającą rzeź. Vulausowi o uszy obiło się Yrabryn oglądając zdjęcia z miejsca walk przypomniał sobie czasy Wielkiej Wojny a ręce świeżbiły go niemiłosiernie. Najbardziej agresywny członek Konklawe gotów był zalać swoje dłonie krwią. Dawało to głosy czterech członków, z czego dwóch odpowiedzialnych było za armię. Jeśli i Ohew by się zgodził, to małe były szanse że reszta Ludzi Czystej Krwi pozostałaby bezczynna. - Otóż...- zaczął Vulaus. -'' Wiem dlaczego.''- przerwał mu nagle Ohew.- Spoufaliłeś się z tutejszymi gatunkami. Przemawiają przez ciebie emocje, które dawno winieneś uciszyć. - Przemawia przeze mnie chłodny racjonalizm, Ohewie.- wzburzył się lekko Vulaus.- Nie zaprzeczę że moja zaskakująco częsta obecność pośród tych istot wpływa na moje pole widzenia, jednakże... - Tak?- zapytał zaintrygowany Ohew. - Moje działania w Kraju sprawiły że byłem zmuszony spojrzeć na nasze działania w sposób odmienny od innych członków Konklawe.- mówił dalej Vulaus. Nie było powodu by ukrywać to, co już dawno zauważył.- Zmieniliśmy się, przyjacielu. Staliśmy się pyszni, zbyt zapatrzeni we własną dumę! Wpadliśmy w letarg, upici wspomnieniami własnej wielkości do tego stopnia że tracimy kontrolę nad własną przyszłością! Zaklinam Cię Ohewie, zakończmy ten proces. Jeśli wspomnienia minionej świetności to jedyne co mamy, to stwórzmy nowe! - Uważasz że ta planeta godna jest poznania wspaniałości naszej sztuki wojennej?- spytał Ohew, mimowolnie się uśmiechając. - Tego nie wiem.- odpowiedział Vulaus.- Jednak na Domenę wielkiego Mag'azgrad'letyh Hraf'mettg'lio jestem zmuszony Ci przypomnieć, że ostrze które zbyt długo leży bezczynnie stanie się w końcu bezużyteczne! Momentalnie hologram zniknął. Kronikarz pomyślał że Ohew przytłoczony jego zaskakującą szczerością rozłączył połączenie, spróbował więc połączyć się ponownie. Bez skutku. Coś podpowiedziało Vulausowi by spróbował połączyć się z kimkolwiek innym. Próba połączenia się z Lid'Ogiem zakończyła się porażką. Kronikarz poczuł wzburzenie gdy tak samo zakończyła się próba kontaktu z Rejkanutem. - O cóż tu chodzi?- spytał sam siebie Vulaus, udając się do wyjścia z komnaty. Przemierzając niemal nieskończone korytarze Niebiańskiej Akademii Kronikarz kilkukrotnie próbował się przenieść do innych domen, jednak i tym razem zakończyło się to porażką. Wyglądało to jakby jakaś siła izolowała jego wymiar, odcinając go od reszty kompanów. Było to jednak niemożliwe- nie było potęgi dość wielkiej lub szalonej by spróbować mieszać coś w systemach Baijit! Vulaus zatrzymał się na chwilę. W historii Konklawe była jedna istota która zdołała się tu przedostać. Było to stosunkowo niedawno co tym bardziej zaniepokoiło Kronikarza. Zacisnął uścisk wokól swojego Niebiańskiego Kostura i ruszył prędko w miejsce gdzie wcześniej stoczył z nią zwycięską walkę. Do Wiecznej Rady. Po zaledwie kilku sekundach Vulaus dotarł do wejścia do Komnaty. Banshee, biosyntetyczne strażniczki Akademii były nadwyraz spokojne- oznaczało to zatem że albo źródło kłopotu nie znajduje się w tym wymiarze, albow wróg pojawił się jakimś cudem od razu w pomieszczeniu Wiecznej Rady. Zrezygnowany Vulaus otworzył drzwi, nie spodziewając się niczego szczególnego. Pierwszym co go uderzyło był silny zapach kwiatów Jiutilu- szczególny, wyjątkowy. Bliski jego sercu. Kronikarz spojrzał na źródło zapachu i zamarł. Czarne niczym najciemniejsza noc włosy, blada, niemal kredowo biała skóra i ciemnofioletowe oczy górujące nad spokojną twarzą o ostrych, władczych rysach. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Nie tym razem. - R...Ra'aja...- powiedział Vulaus, z wrażenia puszczając Kostur. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures